Movies and a Pizza
by Yudith88
Summary: What if Evan didn't kiss Cat but tried? Will she let him kiss her or will she turn him down and run to Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if Evan didn't kiss Cat but tried? Will she let him kiss her or will she turn him down and run to Vincent.**

**I don't own any of the characters from Beauty and the Beast, The CW does**

* * *

"Clare is waiting" Evan said while they sat in the photo booth waiting for the first picture.

"This would just take a second" she said and posed for the picture right when the flash came up

"Ohh and now…" Even started to say but then the flash came up again

"To late" Cat said smiling, she didn't noticed Vincent watching from her window with a gift in his hand

"It doesn't give you enough time" Evan told her

"You have to be ready" she said posing for the picture again

"Uggg, there I missed it again. Cat I'm drunk" Evan said, little did she know that all he wanted was to kiss her at that moment. Vincent poked his head in a moment to leave the gift her got her on the window.

"Ok there is only one more, just do something different. Think fast" she said getting ready but out of the side of her eye she saw him moving closer to him.

"Evan don't" she told him, the flash went off and Evan froze in place

"Cat I…" he started to say but she cut him off

"No its ok don't worry but I cant respond back to you" she said

"But I thought that we had something" he told her

"Sorry if you get that idea but there is nothing between you and me. I actually have some one already taking up my time, my mind and my heart. I'm sorry Evan, I don't want to hurt you" she said and get out of the photo booth.

Back at the wear house JT was watching a game when Vincent walked in

"Where have you been or should I even ask" JT said

"I stopped by Catherine to give her, her gift" Vincent said

"Your ability to leave me speechless is unparallel" JT told him, while Vincent took a seat next to him

"No one saw me JT" Vincent said

"Did she like it? Her gift" he said

"I don't know she never got to open it, she was kissing some guy" Vincent told him

"What?" JT asked stunned

"Yeah, I cant blame her though I told her to go live her life and that's what she did" Vincent said

"But I…" JT said but Vincent cut him off

" I don't want to talk about it" Vincent told him while getting up, he felt dizzy but brushed it off

"I'm going to shower" he told JT

After getting in the shower JT heard Vincents phone ringing, JT got up and answered

"So did you like the gift?" he asked once he answered

"JT?" Cat asked

"Yeah, sorry but he's in the shower. Happy birthday by the way" he told her

"Thank you and no I didn't I want to open it with him" she said

"I don't think he would but I bet you're here so I'll open and you can try" he said hanging up and walking to the door.

"Try? JT whats going on?" she asked

"Let him tell you, I am watching a game" JT said walking back to the living room and sitting down

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Vincent asked once he reach down stairs

"Well I saw this at my window and I wanted to open it with you" she said smiling while holding up the gift

"You didn't have to, its not a big deal. I figured you where busy" Vincent told her

"Ok whats going on here?" she asked looking at Vincent and then at JT

"Cat I saw you kiss some guy" Vincent told her

"No you didn't" she siad

"Yes I did" he said

"No you didn't, if you would have stayed long enough you would have seen me tell him not to try" she siad

"What?" Vincent siad

"Yeah I told him I already had a guy that takes up my time, my mind and my heart" she said looking down. Vincent could believe that she said that

"I know that we know each other only a little bit but I cant help what I feel and its not like I can tell my heart to stop, stupid thing does what it wants" she said

"I'm leaving" JT said getting up and walking out

"Cat, I'm sorry I didn't.." Vincent said

"Its ok, I bet I would have done the same thing" she told him smiling

"Did you like it?" he asked

"I havent opened it" she told him smiling and putting it on the table. She pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box

"Pajamas? Thank you" she siad smiling

"A little bird told me you might like it" he siad

"The bird was right" she told him laughing

"Is that pizza and beer invitation still open?" she asked

"For you? Yes" he said, he called JT and send him to get the pizza. They spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating pizza.


	2. Letter

HEY GUYS, I HAVE GOTTEN A FEW READERS FOLLOWING THE STORY MOVIE AND PIZZA, I WAS REALLY WRITING IT AS A ONE-SHOT THING BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT TO ME CONTINUE OR I COULD MAKE UP ANOTHER STORY FOR A FAVORITE MOMENT OF CAT AND VINCENT JUST LET ME KNOW OR IT COULD BE A WHOLE NEW STORY. TAKE YOUR PICK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS AND WHAT YOU WANT..

THANK YOU

JUDITH


End file.
